


219: “Do you want to kiss me?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [219]
Category: My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Dialogue, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Ram and King Just Get Each Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Talking is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: 365 [219]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	219: “Do you want to kiss me?”

**219: “Do you want to kiss me?”**

* * *

“Hey cool guy.” 

King took note that Ram did pause momentarily on his petting of one of the dogs before resuming the petting however that was enough to let King knew he did have his attention. 

“I was wondering if you liked someone would you tell them even if you know they might not like you back. Or would you keep it to yourself especially since you and the person you like are really close friends.”

King took a breath as he rushed that out turning back to look at Ram who had his head titled to the side. He eyes read ‘What do you mean?’. 

“I mean I like this friend but I don’t want to use this friend just because of my feelings. I never knew how much I needed them until now but I need them. I can’t handle them hating me simply for my own selfish needs so do you think I should let it go.” 

Ram didn’t say anything but King say the emotions is his eyes as he stood up and slowly approached. King could only watch as Ram moved until he stood directly in front of him with his face blank.

“Do you want to kiss me?” 

“Yes.”

“Kiss me.”, so King kissed him.


End file.
